


故地重游

by ichdertod



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichdertod/pseuds/ichdertod





	故地重游

注：1.背景设定在美队一之后，与之后故事线完全不同   
2.盾冬友情向（因为我觉得友情其实比cp向更打动人  
3.以队长视角叙述

 

巴基之死似乎早已有了定论，但他心中仍缺乏一个确切的答案。  
在那之后他迷恋于回忆往事，本希望任务结束后就申请假期回布鲁克林，但未曾料到愿望实现时已是七十年后。申请被批准的时候他想，就算当初巴基掉下火车后没死，现在也早该死透了。七十年啊，他妈的足足七十年。他在心里爆了句粗，但没说出口。后来他拒绝了军方所谓好意，也没有选择搭乘飞机，而是固执地去买了回布鲁克林的老式火车票。或许这听起来落后又古老，但他有时候总对旧事物有种奇怪的偏爱。再说了，急什么呢？七十年都过去了，现在还急什么呢？  
不出所料，车厢里人烟寥寥。他选了一个右侧靠窗的位置坐下来。裹着暗绿色布料的车座硬邦邦的，一坐下去就强迫人挺直脊梁。倒是跟军营里的床差不多，他想道。此刻他看向窗外，看着路上的新式建筑一晃而过。故乡已全然变样，只有些许事物可与往日重合。  
他不由自主想起昔日离开布鲁克林而毅然参军时。列车走过同样的路，驶过同一根轨道，只不过朝着截然相反的方向。那时列车里挤挤攘攘，脸庞尚显稚嫩的小伙子们高兴得像是去天堂，而不是去战场。列车引擎发动，缓缓行驶，大家都站起身朝窗外家人挥手示意。他没有亲人来送别，只有巴基早在部队等他前去。紧接着香烟的味道在列车里飘散起来，年轻人鲜活的血液也随之而沸腾。  
“一起去踢希特勒的屁股吧！”  
“我他妈的要把枪子儿喂进他脑袋里！”  
群情激昂，一群年轻人想象着日后开枪杀敌的快感。空气逐渐浑浊起来。他把拳头凑到嘴边，压抑地咳了两声。  
“为了国家！”一个声音不知从哪个角落里冒出来。  
“为了国家！”全车的人都随之附和，似乎血液都被言语点燃。  
他没有出声，只是暗自把拳头攥紧。  
此刻记忆飞速跳转。他想起自己穿着滑稽的紧身衣和靴子，在舞台上数次表演”打倒希特勒“。想起报纸头条新闻“美国队长星条旗加身，在战场上冲锋陷阵”。想起1944年的雪山，自己自那以后就再没去过雪山。当他觉得应当适时停止时，记忆却突然如水杯倾倒般不受控制，心脏如重物落地般受到撞击，连带着胸口一大片都刻骨铭心地疼。有什么东西再次牵扯到他冰冻后更加敏锐的神经。  
就在他即将无力忍受时，疼痛感却突然消失，回忆也瞬间停滞下来。他回过神来，努力辨认窗外的景色，这才发现自己已然身处布鲁克林。  
这里依旧阳光明媚，只是空气已不如往日洁净。察觉到这点后他心中略有失落，但很快就被回到故乡的另一种情绪掩盖。他并不常将喜悦表现在脸上，但此刻却不禁露出笑意。他回到布鲁克林了，尽管是孤身一人，尽管时隔七十年，但他终于还是回来了。  
布鲁克林的街道倒鲜有变化，但凭着七十年前的记忆，他费了点劲才找到那条街。他心中感叹故乡变化颇大，时移事异啊。不过旧址并不难找，整条街上最破最旧的那间一定就是。七十年无人居住还没被拆除也真是奇迹，他从门前小道走过去时便心中一直默念感谢上帝。  
门前空地和草坪似乎偶尔有人打理，因此并不如他想象般难以下脚，地面上只积了薄薄一层灰，一步留下一个鞋印。草坪上留着一簇簇半死不活的杂草。他一边走一边计划着称假期好好修正一下家里。  
门前的把手早已不见踪影，门锁掉了下来滚进角落里，布满斑斑锈迹。房门彻底损坏，被他推开的过程中与门轴摩擦发出吱呀吱呀的怪叫，门板上的尘土也不住地往下掉，很难想象它是如何坚持七十多年屹立不倒的。推开门那一霎那，屋内陈腐的气味将他团团围住，使他有几秒钟难以呼吸。木料受潮腐烂的气味，未知的动物尸体的气味，沉积已久的灰尘气味，早已在七十多年间相互渗透，融为一体，侵蚀着屋内每样事物。这么多年来它们无法沟通外界，就盼着某天有人打开房门，它们才能重见天日。屋内空气夹杂尘土，每呼吸一次便有颗粒物进入呼吸道，堆积在喉咙，或直接进入肺腔。他赶紧用衣袖捂住口鼻，敞开大门，希望尽早改善空气质量。头顶上方结了厚厚一层蛛网，他用手拢落了一下，才得以挺直脊背通行。直到这时，他才把屋内每个角落扫进眼底。  
屋内摆设与记忆中完美契合。他脑海中闪过当年离去的景象，那时他可从没想过再度归来时旧址会是现在这副模样。想到这儿他心中略感酸楚，只好转移注意力以遏制情绪。屋内桌椅都被灰尘掩盖，他本打算抽把椅子坐下，却被衔接处的刺耳摩擦声吓得收了手，生怕稍一触碰就垮成一堆木头架子。桌上的电话机在今日已是价值不菲的古董，只是电话线被某种啮齿动物咬断了，垂在一侧。书柜架子上摆放着书籍，报刊，《布鲁克林鹰报》最新一期日期停留在了1942年。这些纸制品看似完好，实则早已化成飞灰了。他继续往屋内走，厨房水池积满了灰尘，水龙头已经无法转动了。  
灯泡全部损坏，他摸黑上楼，只能勉强视物。楼上两间卧室，一间房门紧闭，另一间则半掩着，缝隙中隐约透出几缕日光。他推开半掩的房门，阳光透过天窗直射进屋内，他眼睛有些刺痛，但很快就适应了。这是他曾经的房间，是由阁楼改成的。角落里一堆杂物还可依稀辨认出是他的画板画笔。屋子中间的床板已经塌陷了一大半，被子床单等物件成了床板上的一堆破絮，散发着霉菌的气味。  
屋顶上悬挂着一架步梯，直接与天窗相连。他还记得那架梯子。当时他和巴基都不过十来岁，巴基精力充沛，两条腿从没停下过。屋顶上的风景便是巴基某次翻上天窗发现的。听巴基说站在屋顶上能俯视整个布鲁克林，他想上去看看却无奈受身体所限，那时他还苍白瘦弱，没有力气翻上天窗。后来不知巴基从哪弄来一堆破铜烂铁，整体敲敲打打，大费周章才做好这架梯子，装在天窗一侧。从那以后两人上下都用这梯子，不用时就悬挂在天花板上。  
他走过去，伸手想要把梯子放下来，然而接口处异常生涩，转动时的声音尖锐刺耳，还没降到一半就再也无法拉动了。他担心用力过度反倒弄坏梯子，只好把它升上去恢复原状。  
直到梯子发出的噪音停止后他才注意到屋顶上有异常声响。可能是猫吧，他想。但仍然心存警惕，打算亲自上屋顶看看。还没等他碰到窗户，那东西倒是率先从上面被打开了。当他从惊讶中回过神来时，才意识到一切都在此时出现转机。  
他从没想过两人会在这种情况下重逢。  
当巴基从天窗上跳下来，卯足劲给了他一拳时，他仍觉得一切恍然在梦中。巴基一点都没变，以至于让他产生了重回七十年前的错觉。接着巴基就一把抱住他，右手使劲拍打他的后背，嘴里念叨着“婊子养的，婊子养的”。  
“老天爷啊史蒂夫！我就知道你肯定还活着！我就知道！这么多年你跑哪去了？”  
这可不是一两句话能解释清楚的，他想。在他组织好语言之前，巴基就转过身，双手扒住床沿，利落地翻了上去，还没忘记伸只手招呼他。  
“来！上来说！”  
他现在翻这天窗可一点不费劲了，只是压得窗沿咔咔作响，随时担心它会断掉。他爬上去之后，发现眼前景象几乎可与记忆重叠。尽管时代大变样了，但从这里看去，那些树木，道路，房屋，竟都与当年相差无几。在他心中感叹“回家了”的同时，瞟到巴基找了块地方躺下来。  
“别站那儿发呆了史蒂夫，快过来躺着。”  
他走到巴基身侧躺下，双手交叉枕在脑后，膝盖曲着，感到前所未有的安宁。此刻他什么都不想讲，什么都不想问了。他与巴基一起躺在自家屋顶上。正如他多年以来梦寐以求的那样，正如时常在他梦中重现的那样。就这样吧。就这样吧。他余光捕捉到巴基的脸，耳畔传来均匀沉稳的呼吸。不知何时身体已经放松下来，膝盖没了支撑，缓缓地平放了下来。他意识模糊，随时准备在巴基陪伴下进入梦乡。  
“嘿，嘿，现在可别先睡了，兄弟，我有一肚子问题要问呢。”  
他隐约感觉到有人用手肘戳了戳自己，便调整了一下位置，膝盖再度屈起，以示自己目前清醒。  
“这七十年你怎么过的，史蒂夫？”  
他叹了口气。  
“没什么特别之处，巴基。那次...（他在此处思考了一下用词）事故之后就一直忙着打九头蛇，差点为国捐躯，在冰里度过了七十年。听起来很长对吧，但我自己没有一点概念。睡了一觉起来就物是人非了，那滋味可真不好受。”  
说到这里他眉头紧皱，格格不入的感觉再度袭来。他是过时之人。唯有在布鲁克林，才能找到丢失的归属感和一丝宽慰。  
他没有等到巴基接话，而是感受到了一旁传来的目光。但他并不清楚那目光里的情绪，在他试图弄清之前，那目光便被收回了。  
“第二个问题。”巴基说，“你为什么回来这儿？我的意思是，你知道已经没人在这儿了。”  
他仔细想了想。  
“我只是想回家。你知道我已经很久没回家了。”  
“咱俩都是。”  
“你回来多久了？”他听到巴基的回答后问道。  
“不比你早多久。你也看到啦，这里一团糟。”  
“我们得找个时间好好收拾一下这地方。”  
“是啊。”  
之后两人便陷入沉默。他想问的问题很多，但此刻却全都堵在喉头，不知道如何开口。他真希望能有台放映机或者之类的什么东西把巴基这几十年的经历事无巨细地重现在他面前，以弥补他们七十年未见的遗憾。  
“没什么想问的吗？史蒂夫？”  
“当然有！一大堆问题。我在想从哪开始...”他几乎自己都能感受到话中的傻气，听到巴基明目张胆的笑声后便更加确信这一点。  
他想问的事对于巴基是个永世的伤痕，在他心中也早已是禁地。这么久以来他一直有意避开那件事，不去说，不去想，但偶尔无意间回想起时心脏便隐隐作痛，接着就再度跌入悔恨与愧疚的深渊。令他有些惊讶的是，巴基是亲身经历一切的那个人，但看起来却远比他要冷静。事到如今，他内心依旧对提起那件事表示抗拒。他并不是逃避现实的人，也一向把自我欺骗视为懦弱，唯独那件事是个例外。  
“这早就不是敏感话题啦，史蒂夫，是时候翻篇了。”巴基停顿了一下，“我还是你认识的那个巴恩斯，我还活着，就在你身边，还有什么比这更重要的呢。”  
勇敢些，史蒂夫。他提醒自己。  
“说说吧，巴基。”  
勇敢些。  
“我当时左臂断了，但没死。我猜跟之前被抓去当了小白鼠脱不了干系，那群狗娘养的。第一次醒过来时还在雪地，疼得要死，本想撑一会儿，但没等到你来就失去意识了。对不起啦史蒂夫，没能撑到你找到我。再醒来时不知怎的就躺在了病床上，本以为被人发现带回了基地，看到制服才认出来是苏联军队。他们找了医生来给我处理伤口，妈的，我早该意识到那群疯子不怀好意，不然干嘛要为了个美国人费那么大劲？”  
如果能快点找到他，这一切都不会发生，他想。当时上级没有批准，认为美国队长有更崇高的使命，一个必死无疑的士兵不值得他们劳神伤财。他后来带着小队偷偷去找过，然而耗费数日，徒劳无功。  
“我可真不想回忆那段日子，左臂被固定了动弹不得，不管做什么都得让人帮忙。我当时想，幸好还有只胳膊能用，不然撒尿都成问题，得多丢人？”巴基说到这儿笑了起来，“养了将近三个月才好得差不多了。结果那群混蛋根本没打算让我回家。我以为他们打算靠我发点小财，后来被推进手术室才意识到事情的严重性。”  
“后来...好像在我身上做了一些实验...我他妈现在有些记不得了。”  
他看到巴基此刻皱紧眉头，左手使劲按压太阳穴。  
“那屋子里没有钟，也没有窗户，我不知道过了多久，只记得在那群人里多了不少新面孔。那个时候我记性变得很坏，意识也不怎么清楚。但我一直告诉自己，一定要记得你。只要我醒着，就在心里默念史蒂夫，史蒂夫是我最好的兄弟。我知道，只要还记得你，我就不会把一切都忘掉，他们就没法得逞。”  
“他们在我身上装微型追踪器，周期性地给我洗脑。我不记得过程了，但那滋味我一辈子都忘不了。那些混蛋以为我乖乖听话了，但其实我还记得自己的名字。后来趁他们放松警惕就逃了出来，摸索着把追踪器全挖出来扔了，抢了苏联佬的车，一路开到边境，他们要找就找鬼去吧。”  
巴基从口袋里摸出香烟来抽上，接着又发泄似的骂了几句。  
“那后面这么多年你在哪过的？”  
“在很多地方都待过，每过段时间就得换个地方，免得惹人怀疑。东欧待得最久，但总觉得不够远，整天担惊受怕地活着。白天出门帽子口罩都不能落下，晚上睡觉得摸着枪。不管搬到哪里家里都藏着逃生背包，以备不时之需。后来我渐渐想起了很多事，最后还是觉得回家靠谱。没有身份坐不了飞机轮船，只能跟着一艘偷渡船先到了墨西哥，再想办法穿过边境线回家。那些警察可真不要命，我受了点伤，但幸好没被逮住，我可再也不想做小白鼠了。接着就直奔布鲁克林，我也知道这儿早没人了，但还是想回家。路上也碰到了不少麻烦，但都无关紧要了，我还是回来了。”  
听到这里时，沉痛感再度将他包围。与巴基这七十年相比，他待在冰里如同待在天堂。事情本是不至于如此的。如果事故发生当时他就下去找到巴基，而不是回了营地自怨自哀，只要他下去，这一切都会有所不同。他本可以下去的，他本应该下去的。  
“都不要紧了，史蒂夫，都不要紧了。”  
他能听出这话里宽慰的语气。  
“我告诉你吧，就在几个小时之前，我还担心着那些化学试剂的副作用，担心着苏联佬留下的东西会背叛自己，担心自己如何在现代社会里活下去，并且活得像个正常人，担心有人拆穿我的秘密，担心又会有一群人把我抓进实验室里。但现在再也不一样了。”  
他注意到巴基转过头看他，朝他眨眨眼睛。  
“我现在一点都不担心了，更准确的说，从见到你那一刻开始就不担心了。这听着有点肉麻，但差不多就是这么个意思。我现在想做的就是和你一起，躺在自家屋顶上。这就是比起我之前所担心的，更重要的事情了。”  
他仔细想了想巴基的话，回答说。  
“是啊，七十多年来最棒的一刻。”  
快跳过这个话题吧，说点别的，什么都行。他想道。用巴基看不到的左手悄悄抓了抓耳朵。他还是一点都不习惯谈论这些，跟七十多年前那个笨手笨脚不会跳舞的小个子一模一样。  
“对了巴基，现在我们小队还有资料馆呢。”  
话刚说完他就后悔了，干嘛非得说这些呢？他明明一点都不在乎。  
“资料馆啊，真好。他们的确不应该忘记你。”  
他想了想该如何回答。  
“咱们改天应该一起去看看。”  
“是可以去看看。”巴基说，“不过去那种地方咱俩可得全副武装。”  
“是啊，可别让人觉得活见鬼了。”他笑道，“不过咱现在得好好想想你的身份问题，或许局长能帮忙...”  
“别担心啦，史蒂夫。”巴基轻声打断他，“别担心啦，咱们有的是时间。”  
他转头看向巴基，只觉得一切都难以令人信服，光线暗下去了，连巴基的身影似乎都时而真实，时而虚幻。不过巴基的话语仿佛充满魔力，他渐渐放松下来，再不考虑那些繁琐的事情了。两人再度陷入沉默，只凝望着眼前渐暗的天空。  
两人身上都未带手表，但他耳边却始终响着一个声音，嘀嗒，嘀嗒。他希望时间能过得慢些，再慢些，但与巴基相处时却永感时光飞逝。两人从烈日当头到落日余晖，从天色渐暗到暮色沉沉。他在心中默默祈祷，希望时间能够被凝住，他与巴基，将永远停留在这个时刻。他终于可以把一切都抛弃了，把那些在夜里，在他无事可做时叫嚣的声音都丢下吧，把它们都扔进火里烧成灰烬吧。  
他恍惚间听到身边轻轻的鼾声，才发现不知何时巴基已经睡着了。他起身，把巴基手里的烟头摁灭了放在一旁，从屋顶轻手轻脚地回到房间里，下意识想在柜子里找条毯子，却差点被扑面而来的灰尘迷了眼。他想赶紧关上柜门，听到木板摩擦的声音后又生生收住劲头，轻轻合上了。又下楼，在行李里翻到一条干净毯子，确认足够厚实后，才带上屋顶，给巴基披上，而他又躺在了一旁。  
此时星空璀璨，夜风习习，一切都与上世纪三四十年代的布鲁克林别无二致。记住这一刻吧。他在心中叹息。不久之后他便意识混乱，记忆交错重叠。此刻在他眼中，一切似乎再次闪现旧日光辉。他与巴基一起，再度回到曾经的时光。


End file.
